dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:DaAlmightyCrispyBoi/KOSer (2019 Remake)
This is a remake of an old Fanfic I made in 2018, it was so cringey I had to create a new one. Anyways expect new characters and maybe a few getting cut out, blah blah blah whatever. Some charaters are also renamed. Chapter 1: Hello As we all know, Dinosaurs are long forgotten, sacred reptiles of mostly unknown origin, but what am I Saying? This is MY world, not yours, so we have standards. Take it from me, a big ol Megavore from this place. Lots of people.... err, Dinosaurs know me as the "Killer of Dinos" or the "KOSer" or whatever, thats just what I like to do on a daily basis, so quit the chatter. I should probably talk about myself some more, The name is Brittany, Quite the name for a killer eh? Anyways I was born in a large den with my parents, they are still alive as I speak, so dont get all sad that they are dead or something. In a Megavore's Territory the land is strict as it is cruel, You wake up early, you get huntin, you start bringing the food back and then rinse and repeat for about an day and take a rest. However, when we get a free-day I still hunted, the children played and the adults rested and talked while I spent my time doing the thing I grew to love, killing stuff. I'll spend all night looking for something to kill before that thing gets boring and I just haul myself to bed, and just a reminder I did this all day with no rest, thats how much I love my Job.... However, my routine, my heart, and even my visionment of the world all changed When I met Vale, oh that little bugger stole my heart. Chapter 2: Where it all began When I met Vale, things had changed so quickly, like a star in the vast black night. Although I had to agree that the moment we finally met nothing was ever or so the same. During one of my late night hunts something had caught my eye, a small Triceratops child, left unguarded by its parents. Free meal if you ask me, so I stalked it for a minute and took some time to think of an elaborate plan to take it by surprise, I should try not to alarm its parents or else I'd make things worse for me. As quietly as I could, I sneaked my way to the little bugger unoticed, Seconds away from pouncing, he came. I saw some Galliminus running as fast as the wind like if he was being chased, in which he was. A Pack of Carnosaurus were sprinting to his direction, almost seconds away from the parents of the Triceratops. I decided to stop them before the parents were alerted and have them call a herd. With my wits (Mostly my Massive body) I ran between the pack and beared my teeth. Scared, the Carnos backed away and ran before I was met with a friendly voice. Vale: "Uh.... hey! Thanks for saving m-" Before he could finish, he looked at me. My angry face, my terrible horns, my 6 eyes, everything. He started backing away when I say the Triceratops look as me as they ran with their child. I grabbed Vale's Neck and threw him into a small cave, in which I wiggled my way into. Brittany: "Don't say anything if you wanna keep that blood of yours." The Triceratops herd had searched almost the entire area where the parents were, nothing they found was threatning, so they took their leave. I started to Get out of the cave and tried to run back to my den, however I was stopped by Vale, who was touching my tail. Vale: "You know, that was pretty smart of you, No one is really nice to a guy like me! The Name's Vale, yours?" I stood quiet, keeping a Stern face "Brittany" I said before walking off. Of course he followed me and started asking some stuff like "Wow you must be very strong for them to leave like that" or "Hey if you need anything done just ring me up!" It was getting annoying so I replied. Brittany: "look, I only Saved you because those carnos were almost gonna cost me my meal. And guess what! The Triceratops are gone, you made me scare them off you Doofus! Now just let me go home before I change my mind." I snarled. Vale started giving a sad look, before running off back to his own home. I know it wasn't the best meetup, but It wasn't long before I decided to meet up with him again later. Hoping to apologize for being rude. Category:Blog posts